


Psalm 23

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his years of teaching and spreading the word of God, Benny has run into dozens of troubled souls struggling to find comfort in who they are versus who they are supposed to be and through discreet coaching and outstanding professionalism, he has managed to help them. Of course, that was before he met Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm 23

Benjamin Lafitte--or Benny, as he prefers to be called--has been a pastor at the Lawrence Congregational Church for the past five years. Although he is best known for his passionate sermons, charisma, and natural charm, he's recognized for his modern interpretations of the good book and his chemistry with the younger crowd; he's also been told he makes a pretty mean potato salad every year for the annual church carnival too. Having grown up in Louisiana, Benny was raised with a strict dose of religion throughout his childhood and the years beyond, and while he isn't local to Lawrence, he is well-liked by the community and church alike; southern hospitality goes a long way. 

 

That said, he accepted who he was a long time ago and though he may not outwardly identify by his orientation for fear of losing his job and reputation, he makes sure that all feel welcomed in his church regardless of preference. 

 

During his years of teaching and spreading the word of God, he has run into dozens of troubled souls struggling to find comfort in who they are versus who they are supposed to be and through discreet coaching and  _outstanding professionalism_ , he has managed to help them. Of course, that was before he met Dean Winchester.

 

To put it bluntly, Dean Winchester is a slut. He gets what he wants, when he wants it, and goes to great lengths to make sure he is satisfied and that his partners come crawling back for more. Being a former choir boy and now a current junior pastor at the church, the boy is far from a lost cause--he's incredibly intelligent, has the voice of an angel, and follows instructions like no other--but his sexual desires are downright filthy. How does Benny know? Because he's been listening to the kid's confessions for two agonizing years. Benny was a teenage boy at one point; he knows his way around the block and doesn't believe that one has to be celibate in order to appease the Lord. However, Dean's sexual appetite started out early. Fortunately, Benny held out--waiting until Dean was of legal age--before finally caving into the boy's shameless flirtation and his own carnal desires.

The door of the confessional creaks open, piquing the attention of the pastor inside. There is a slight shuffle from the other side of the booth before the patron settles into the seat with a heavy sigh and latches the door shut. The cover to the latticed window doesn't open immediately but when it does, Benny clears his throat and starts with his usual greeting. 

"In the name of the father, son, and of the holy spirit. Amen." Benny makes the sign of the cross and takes a breath, waiting patiently for the mystery patron to begin their confession.

 

It only takes one word to identify who it is and once he does, Benny's grinning like a fool. 

 

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. It has been," Dean pauses, staring at the wall in his section of the confessional with a pensive look. "Wait, when did I suck you off? Was that Wednesday or Thursday?" He blurts out, unabashedly and taps his chin. "Well, whatever. It's been either three days or four days since my last confession." 

 

Benny snorts out a laugh from the other side of the booth and slides a hand down his face before breathing deep and absentmindedly straightening out the wrinkles on his black slacks. "And what have you come to confess today?" He asks casually. 

 

"Gosh, where do I begin?" Dean sighs, voice just bursting with fake innocence. "I guess we could start with the sodomy. That's a big no-no, right?" He chuckles behind the vented window and leans back against the far wall, spreading his legs haphazardly to press the heel of his hand against his already straining arousal. 

 

"Yes, I believe that is frowned upon," Benny encourages, playing dumb just to get Dean to spill the details he so desperately wants to hear. 

 

"Yeah, well. I let this boy from my sociology class fuck me in the library and this older guy moved in next door to us and my mom sent me over to ask if he needed help getting settled in. Long story short, we moved  _a lot_ of furniture." Dean snickers quietly at his own play on words and grins triumphantly when he earns a contented hum from the opposite compartment. "I guess I should also tell you that I ran into coach Novak at the movie theater and I ended up blowing him in the backseat of his car. He fucked my throat raw and blew his load right in my face. I could barely talk the next day and my jaw was wicked sore. And you know what? I loved it. Every minute of it. Loved getting bent over and fucked, loved getting my lips stretched over a fat cock. Loved it," Dean finishes, practically gritting the words through his teeth. 

 

"I see." Benny's voice lowers significantly, partially from jealousy but primarily from lust. "I don't think a routine confession will suffice in this case," he tuts with an unseen shake of his head. 

 

"What do you suggest,  _Father?"_ Dean practically purrs the title. 

 

Benny smirks at the other's faux ignorance and adjusts himself through his slacks while peering towards the grid screened window. Although they are obscured by the grille, Benny catches sight of Dean's striking, emerald eyes and licks his lips in anticipation. 

 

"Come into my side of the confessional, child," Benny directs, keeping his volume down. He knows he doesn't need to tell Dean to be discreet about it; this is not the first time they've fooled around here. 

 

Dean peaks his head out of the booth and does a quick sweep of the church before sauntering over to the adjacent door. He slips in easily and closes the latch behind him while pressing his back right up against it. A naughty smile plays at the corner of his lips as he gives the pastor a generous once over, actually biting his lower lip when he sees the obvious outline of the older man's rigid cock straining against his thigh.

 

"Hello, Dean," Benny greets, brandishing a similar expression when the teen steps up to him and tugs his T-shirt over his head to reveal his lightly toned and essentially hairless upper body. 

 

"Father," Dean retorts with a playful wink, closing the minimal space between them and draping his arms over Benny's broad shoulders. 

 

Benny rolls his eyes at the continued use of his title and encircles his arms around Dean's waist before sliding his hands beneath the back of his low riding jeans to cup his perky backside. It takes all of about five seconds for his fingers to brush against the rubber plug lodged between his cheeks. 

 

"Good boy," Benny praises, quietly. "C'mere, sugar." He beckons Dean closer for a kiss and stretches his neck to meet him when he leans over, savoring the taste of his soft lips. He gives the plug a tiny twist and simultaneously slips his tongue into Dean's mouth to keep him occupied, swallowing the boy's muffled moans with earnest. Every gentle pivot of the toy has the teen digging his nails into his shoulders and whimpering into his mouth but Benny keeps him from pulling away with a strong hand against the back of his head. 

 

"You better not already have a load in there, boy," Benny growls against his lips. He knows Dean doesn't--he can tell from the delightful way the rubber catches on his rim--but he needs to hear him say it. Dean knows better than to visit him when he's already been used the same day. 

 

"Never," he gasps, gulping hard when Benny's mouth latches on to his Adam's apple. 

 

"That's what I thought. You went home and fingered all that come out of your dirty, little hole before plugging yourself up, didn't you?" Benny grunts into his ear, sucking a bold hickey into Dean's collarbone-- low enough so he can cover it and hard enough to mark him for at least the rest of the week. 

 

"Yes, sir. Always come to you clean and ready for your big cock," Dean whimpers, growing needier by the second. Between those big hands and that southern drawl, he is putty in the pastor's hands. He can talk the talk but once Benny gets a hold of him, Dean goes weak in the knees. Sure, he has a lot of partners but Benny...well, Benny is something else. 

 

"Get on your knees and pray for me, boy," Benny orders after another hard kiss. He pulls away roughly and watches Dean hastily strip off his remaining clothing while he takes his time fishing his own arousal from his slacks. 

 

Dean lowers himself to the floor, gnashing his teeth at the slight discomfort in his knees but remaining quiet while Benny gives himself a few generous pumps. Green eyes ignite with lust as precome pearls at the tip of the older man's cock with every thorough stroke. Rather than letting him taste it directly, the pastor swipes his thumb over his slit and gathers the sticky substance there before pressing the pad of his thumb to Dean's lips. 

 

It's not ideal but Dean sucks his thumb into his mouth instantly, wrapping his tongue around the single digit and humming at the musky flavor. 

 

Using his unoccupied hand, Benny gently ushers him forward and substitutes his thumb for his manhood a few moments later. The first touch of Dean's plump lips against his sensitive tip has Benny blowing out a concentrated breath and tightening his grip in the boy's short hair. "That's it," he coos, watching through half lidded eyes as Dean swallows him inch by inch until his nose is buried into the curly hairs at his base and his chin is pressed up against his sac.

 

"That's beautiful. Take that fat cock, boy," Benny encourages, keeping his voice just above a whisper. 

 

Dean shudders under the praise and holds himself there for a long while, barely giving himself time to adjust to the thick meat down his throat before trying to swallow against it. His eyes are watering from the pressure in no time but he keeps his gag reflex at bay even as saliva dribbles down his chin and neck. When he pulls off for a breath, Benny hunches over with a low gasp and presses a hard kiss to his forehead while grasping the sides of his head. 

 

"Again. Get it nice and wet for me," the pastor instructs calmly, guiding Dean back onto his massive arousal and resisting the urge to buck up into his sweet mouth when he bottoms out over him again. While Dean swallows against him, Benny reaches down to rub at the boy's throat, groaning softly at the way it bobs with every skilled deepthroat. "You look so good like this, baby boy. Look so good with a big dick in your mouth," he whispers, surprisingly composed despite Dean's admirable efforts. 

 

It's only a matter of seconds before Benny is tugging Dean up from his underarms and positioning him on his lap. Dean plants his knees on either side of Benny's lap and hovers above his wet cock just long enough for him to tease his plug again and eventually pull it out. Dean squirms on his lap and whines at the sudden emptiness, shamelessly rutting back against Benny's member in a uncoordinated bid of filling himself up. 

 

Benny shushes him with another kiss and wastes no time shoving his tongue deep into his warm mouth. He taps his cock against the boy's loose entrance and pumps out a few more beads of precome before pushing into him. Dean cries out into his mouth at the slight resistance but his pained sounds quickly transform into desperate, little huffs and happy moans. 

 

"You're so big. Oh, fuck," he sighs, already taking the reins and gyrating his hips to get Benny even deeper. Benny's hands find purchase against his ass cheeks but are more along for the ride than actually guiding him. 

 

The pastor waits until Dean sets a somewhat steady rhythm, making sure he's comfortable and somewhat composed, before speaking up again. 

 

"I want you to ride me and recite Psalm twenty three. Understood?" Benny says, punctuating his request with a harsh squeeze against the teen's backside. 

 

Dean, being the shameless boy he is, only grins at the sacrilegious order before honoring it. "The Lord is my shepard, I-I lack nothing. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he...he refreshes my soul," Dean starts, all hitched breaths and heavy gulps as he rocks back and forth on Benny's rigid erection. "He guides me along th-the right paths for his na-name's sake. Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me."

 

"Good boy. You're going to plug your slutty hole when we're done. I want you to go the whole day with a hot load in you," Benny pants, licking a stripe up Dean's neck. 

 

He pauses at the first brush of Benny's cock against his prostate and lets out a downright filthy sound--something crossed between a delighted mewl and a victorious, little moan.  "Your rod and your staff," he grins and grinds down especially hard at that, smirking wider when Benny does after catching onto his innuendo, "they comfort me."

 

"You call that riding, boy?" Benny tsks, knowing how competitive Dean gets when he's given a challenge. 

 

"Yo-You prepare a table before me, in the presence of my enemies." Dean bites his lower lip and starts to bounce now, making sure to position so that every thrust sends Benny slamming into the tiny bundle of nerves that make his cock pulse. "You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows," he moans the words now in between shallow, quickened breaths signaling that he's close. Benny catches on--he knows his boy's body so well--and shifts his grip to his hips so he can be the one to bring Dean to the edge. As much as he likes watching the boy fuck himself on his cock, it's important that he is the one who makes Dean come. 

 

"Sure-Surely your goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord--"Dean gasps when Benny suddenly starts to pound up into him, nailing his prostate with an unmatched precision that leaves him slack jawed and utterly speechless, save for the cracked, wrecked moans spilling from his pink lips. 

 

"I want you to come on my cock, boy. C'mon, clench that pretty, little hole," Benny demands in a low growl, fucking into him at a furious pace that actually makes the confessional shudder. 

 

It's all too much for Dean. In moments, he's grasping at Benny's shoulders and sobbing into the older man's collar while spurts of white come erupt against his belly. His entire body goes limper and limper with every powerful aftershock, each clench of his entrance bringing Benny closer to his own orgasm until he finally peaks.

 

With a guttural growl and a hard bite against Dean's neck, Benny climaxes and spills himself deep inside, coating Dean's walls with his thick spunk. He clenches his jaw and bucks up twice more before settling back against the confessional with a sated sigh. 

 

"Forever," Dean finally finishes the Psalm and collapses against Benny's big chest with a satisfied smile. 


End file.
